


Your Secret Admirer

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Oikawa receives flowers on his desk every Monday morning.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 175





	1. Chapter 1

Every Monday morning, Oikawa always received a bouquet of flowers in his office. He wasn’t sure who was sending them to him, but he appreciated them. It gave his office some extra life. He remembered the first time he got a bouquet, he thought they were sent to him by accident, but when he asked the receptionist he had told him they were - in fact - for him. After that, he had gone to the corner store during his break and bought a vase and plant food. He wanted the hydrangeas to stay alive as long as possible. 

Every time he got a bouquet, a note would be perched on top of one of the flowers. It never said who the flowers were from, so Oikawa dubbed the person his Secret Admirer. 

Months passed, and Oikawa was still receiving flowers with the little notes. He wondered how much his secret admirer was spending because flowers were not cheap at all. And how much this person knew about him because they seemed to know a lot about him too. He loved how his secret admirer never failed to leave a new bouquet every Monday, even if they didn’t deliver it personally. He would sometimes find himself reaching to touch the velvety flowers, mind wondering as to who could be doing such a nice gesture. 

He just hoped it wasn’t some creepy perv.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!” He called as he entered his and Iwaizumi’s shared apartment. “My secret admirer sent me flowers today!”

“They send you flowers every Monday, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi called back from the kitchen. “How do you even know it’s a secret admirer?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he hung his coat on the rack. “No one leaves flowers and cute notes like that, Iwa-chan.” He took off his shoes and put on his slippers before heading to the kitchen.

Iwaizumi was chopping vegetables with the Godzilla apron Oikawa had gifted him a few years prior. “You’re right. Must be some creep.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue at him, silently put on his own apron and helped cook dinner. They cooked in silence like the normally did, bodies almost moving on pure muscle memory. As they ate, they talked about their day. Iwaizumi telling him he had a shit day at work because one of the interns had messed up due to the person who was supposed to be supervising them not doing their work. He had to fix everything and now the intern is under his care instead. 

“Why are you upset though?” Oikawa asked, genuinely curious.

Iwaizumi sighed, placing his chopsticks down. “I don’t know how to teach people. I just . . . _ do _ stuff.”

Oikawa snorted behind his hand. “You’re such a grump, Iwa-chan.”

The man in front of him scowled. “One more word and you’ll starve the rest of the week.”

With a look of innocence, Oikawa held up his hands in surrender, chuckling as Iwaizumi’s scowl deepened. 

He was on dish duty after. But he didn’t mind. Iwaizumi was never serious with his threats.

* * *

During the week, Oikawa made sure to take care of his flowers, arranging them once in a while to make sure they looked nice. He continued receiving flowers, curiosity as to who sent them eating him away with every passing week. 

One Monday, he found a bouquet of Japanese star jasmine on his desk. His favorite. 

With great care, he rid of the others, poured water in the vase and put the new bouquet in.

“Hey, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa jumped at Kuroo’s voice, nearly sending the flowers right to the floor. He glared at the intruder who had the decency to look apologetic. “What, Kuroo?”

“No need to be so hostile, Tooru-kun.” Kuroo’s smirk annoyed the hell out of him, but he also remembered how he had once had a crush on that stupid idiot. “Just to remind you we have a meeting at 10.”

“Oh, great.” Oikawa mumbled, fiddling with one of the petals.

“I see your secret admirer’s crush is still going strong, huh.” Kuroo leaned against Oikawa’s desk, peering at the flowers curiously. 

“I just want to know who they’re from. To thank them. And, maybe, I just might give them a chance.” He mumbled the last sentence, but Kuroo heard him loud and clear.

“What about Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa shook his head. “We both know that’s never going to happen. I try to annoy him about this to see if I get a reaction out of him but nothing.” He sighed, rubbing his cheek out of annoyance. “That’s what I always get. Nothing.” He stared hard at the picture he had framed on his desk. It was of him and Iwaizumi on their graduation day from college. He wished they could go back to those times. It was simpler. They would date around and not have to be tied down. Maybe, just maybe, neither were tied down seriously with someone because - He shook his head. “It’s not going to happen, Tetsu-chan.” His voice sounded pathetic to his own ears. 

Kuroo hummed and reminded Oikawa he had an hour to prepare for the meeting before leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

It was Saturday evening and Oikawa was in a cleaning mood. The apartment was empty, Iwaizumi being out on a date, so Oikawa thought it was a good time to play good music and clean. He was humming along to the music playing while sweeping when he saw a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up and realized it was a receipt. He opened it to check if it was important or recent when his heart skipped a painful beat in his chest.

The receipt was from the flower shop near his work. The one that has been sending flowers to his office every Monday. 

He took a deep breath to steady his heart. It could be a simple coincidence. He probably bought flowers for his date. But, when he checked the receipt thoroughly, it had the date from the Friday before. And it was a delivery. His hands started to shake and his heart beat erratically when he saw it was delivered to his office. 

Oikawa took steadying breaths, trying to calm his nerves. He would ask Iwaizumi about it when he got back. No big deal. Everything would be fine.

He was on the couch when Iwaizumi arrived. He looked pretty glum for someone who had just been on a date with a handsome man. Oikawa wanted to start questioning him immediately but instead went through the ‘how was your date’ talk before he handed Iwaizumi the receipt. 

Iwaizumi looked confused as he took it, and when he opened it, his eyes went wide as a ‘shit’ slipped through his lips. 

“Am I a joke to joke to you?” Oikawa had his hands fisted on his lap, shaking with anger. 

Iwaizumi’s reply came quick. “What? No. What the fuck makes you think that?”

Oikawa laughed bitterly, tears blurring his eyes. “Oh, I don’t know. Probably the fact that you found out I’m in love with you and you started to play this - this _ sick _joke on me.”

“It’s not a fucking joke, Shittykawa.”

“Then what is it?!” Oikawa had to swallow the lump in his throat to continue talking. “Because it feels like a fucking sick joke to me!” He felt like he was choking on his own words. “You’re horrible for doing this to me and-and acting like you didn’t know any-” His words were cut short; Iwaizumi had wrapped his arms around Oikawa, effectively shutting him up.

“It’s not a joke, Tooru.” He murmured, slowly letting go of Oikawa. “I would _ never _do something like this. Especially to you.” He cupped Oikawa’s cheek, rubbing away the tears that were still falling. “I sent them to you because . . . I’m in love with you, too. I never said anything because I thought you didn’t feel anything for me.” He paused for a moment before letting out an airy laugh. “You really are an ugly crier.”

Oikawa pouted, making Iwaizumi smile just a little. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, but Oikawa’s patience was thinning and he leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi. He kissed like the opposite of his appearance. Iwaizumi kissed with a tenderness Oikawa had never seen in him before, lips moving slowly against his own. He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi tightly, and let out an - almost - yelp as Iwaizumi lifted him off the ground by the thighs. He was carried to Iwaizumi’s room where he was promptly dropped on the bed rather ungracefully. 

“That was mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted as he watched Iwaizumi change. 

“Shut up, Shittykawa.” He climbed in bed and when he was comfortable, he patted his chest, prompting Oikawa to lie down. 

Oikawa did, his ear against Iwaizumi’s steady heartbeat. “I love you.” He mumbled.

“I love you.”

Oikawa sighed as he felt Iwaizumi run his hand through his hair. Feeling warm and peaceful, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Three years have passed since what Oikawa liked to call the Flower Incident. Three years of Oikawa receiving flowers every Monday, with a written note from Iwaizumi himself signed ‘Your secret admirer, H.’ The notes were usually filled with compliments or little things Oikawa did during the week that Iwaizumi found endearing; they always had Oikawa blushing. He continued to keep the notes in the little box in the desk drawer, rereading them at times. 

On the day of their anniversary, there wasn’t a bouquet but a single rose on top of a card, Tooru scribbled on the front. Biting his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling too hard, he opened the letter.

_ Tooru, _

_ It’s been three years already. Literally fucking ridiculous, sometimes I think it’s all a dream until I wake up next to you in the mornings. I know it’s only been three years since we’re officially dating, but it’s been a lot more since I started to love you. You already know this but realizing I’m in love with you was scary, but it was inevitable. Even with your shitty personality. I’m not going to say it was easy because it wasn’t. There was always that spark of doubt in me that thought you would never like me back, turns out you do. I know I never show it a lot, but I’m so stupidly in love with you, people would think I’m a perv because of how much I think of you. Anyways, what I’m trying to say is that I love you and I’m fortunate you gave me a chance to be with you these three years. I’ll be working a little late tonight but I’ll pick you up for dinner. Dress nicely. _

_ -Yours, Hajime _

Oikawa hid his face in his hands to hide the blush on his face. He regained his composure and put the single rose in the vase. 

“I see your secret admirer stopped by.”

Oikawa turned at Kuroo’s voice, the smirk on his coworkers face teasing. “Why don’t you go bother, Kozume-chan? I’m sure he’ll appreciate your presence more than me.” 

“Because he is busy.” Kuroo’s ears were as red as the tie he was wearing, Kenma’s name triggering that reaction.

“Just say you’re a coward and go.” Oikawa turned back to his computer, finally booting it as Kuroo made a noise of indignation. He tried not to laugh at the squeak.

“I am  _ not  _ a coward. I’m just making sure he likes me back.”

Oikawa took a deep breath. Kuroo was worse than him. 

* * *

Oikawa got ready for the evening, dressed as fancy as possible without overdoing it. He was straightening out his shirt when he heard a knock on the front door. He was confused; he wasn’t expecting anyone. When he opened the door, Iwaizumi was standing there, a bouquet of roses in his hands. 

“Why did you knock? You know this is our apartment right?” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi softly, hands cupping the other’s cheeks. He looked at the roses in Iwaizumi’s hands. “These for me?”

“I know I don’t have to knock.” The spiky haired man answered, one hand on Oikawa’s hip. “It’s part of the process. And yes. They’re for you because who else would I give flowers to, dumbass.”

Oikawa snorted and placed the roses in a vase. They stepped out of the apartment after, Oikawa locking the door behind him. Iwaizumi took him by the hand and guided Oikawa the opposite direction of the exit. He didn’t question it - although he was confused - and followed Iwaizumi to the rooftop. He felt like he had stepped into a scene of a movie - as cliché as it sounds. There was a blanket on the floor with various fluffy pillows on it, fairy lights hanging from somewhere Oikawa could not even see, giving the rooftop a romantic atmosphere. Next to the pillows was a picnic basket he noticed as he sat down. 

“Iwa-chan, it’s so pretty.” He was still looking around amazed wondering how Iwaizumi had gotten everything done. And then it clicked. “You lied!” His face screamed betrayal as Iwaizumi handed him a bottle of sake. “You said you worked late.”

“Needed a good excuse to make this happen.” Iwaizumi was smiling as he took out two bento boxes from the picnic basket and handed one to Oikawa, chopsticks on top.

“Thank you, Hajime.” His voice was fond, reaching out to kiss Iwaizumi softly. 

“You’re welcome, Tooru.” Iwaizumi mumbled, lips against Oikawa's.

They had dinner, talking about their day and Oikawa admitted his present now seemed kind of silly. But Iwaizumi’s reaction when he saw the tickets for the special 4D function of the new Godzilla movie told him otherwise. He had the face of a kid on Christmas who got exactly what they asked Santa for. Oikawa told him he could take anyone, but Iwaizumi rolled his eyes because he was going to drag Oikawa along.

Iwaizumi put his tickets away and took out a loaf of milk break from the picnic basket. Oikawa’s eyes twinkled when he saw it was from his favorite bakery. He thanked Iwaizumi with a searing kiss they needed to cut short because Oikawa was sure they would have undressed and done things they shouldn’t be doing on a rooftop. However, Iwaizumi wasn’t done.

He took one of Oikawa’s hands while he reached into the picnic basket.  _ Again.  _ Oikawa saw a single red tulip.

Undying love, passion,  _ perfect love. _

Oikawa’s smile was so wide as he was handed the flower, he felt like his face would freeze in place. When he went to sniff the flower, something inside it flashed for a split second but it caught his attention. He let go of Iwaizumi’s hand to carefully reach into the tulip, plucking out a simple, silver band. His heart was beating erratically in his chest as he looked up to see the love of his life on one knee in front of him.

“Hajime, what-”

“Tooru,” he took Oikawa’s hand, rubbing circles on top of it. “I know that I wrote you a letter for today, but everything I said in it doesn’t compare with how much I love you. I know I already said that these past three years have been like a fever dream or something, and if it is, I don’t want to wake up. I love you  _ so much,  _ Tooru. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Oikawa was crying midway through the speech, nodding while half laughing, half sobbing. “Yes. Of course.” He watched as Iwaizumi slipped the ring on his finger, happy tears blurred his vision. 

“You’re still an ugly crier.” Iwaizumi wiped Oikawa’s cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“Shut up.” Oikawa tried and failed, to wipe off his tears but they wouldn’t stop flowing. He wanted to say so many things, but he was so overwhelmed with emotion he couldn't. Instead he managed to choke out, “I love you. So much.”

“I love you, too.”

They spent the night tangled together under sheets, the sounds coming from their mouths music to each other’s ears. Their touches lighter than a feather, kisses passionate; their actions speaking everything they were not. 

Iwaizumi was curled against Oikawa’s chest, already asleep. Oikawa looked at the ring on his finger, biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling too hard. The ring gleamed under the light from the lamp post that filtered in and he took it as an opportunity to take a picture of it and sent it to the group chats he was in. Seconds later, his and Iwaizumi’s phones were vibrating incessantly with a flurry of messages congratulating them. 

Iwaizumi grunted, being woken up by the sound. “Turn it off.”

Oikawa chuckled, turning their phones off before drifting off to sleep with his fiance in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other socials on my [carrd](https://keiiji.carrd.co)


End file.
